Animalphus
animalphus is the home realm of raven. role in the series it is raven realm,when draco, the penguins,timon and pumbaa are captured by nevar minions landscape the world of animalphus has a scotland,Africa, and japan feeling and look to it and the inhabitants of it are of all types of animals And even cenozoic animals, the wild and some of the inhabitants are able to Morph into animals as well, its dinosaur is carnotaurus. it also has the predators from primeval most of it is of medieval times and, it also has places from the cbbc raven with monsters from power rangers. creatures and monsters Future Predator.jpg|Future Predator A mutated Future predator.jpg|mutated future predator Carakiller.jpg|Carakiller Scrofa.png|Scrofa Graboid.jpg Bai Lai.jpg|Bai Lai Pythor.jpg|Pythor Amphibidor.jpg|Amphibidor Wolfblades.jpg|Wolfblades Batarax.jpg|Batarax Amphibitor.jpg|Amphibitor Artistmole.jpg|Artistmole Blazinator.jpg|Blazinator Beevil.jpg|Beevil Beezara.JPG|Beezara Aquafiend.jpg|Aquafiend Barillian Bug.jpg|Barillian Bug Angor.jpg|Angor Birdbrain.jpg|Birdbrain Birdbane.jpg|Birdbane Buffalord.jpg|Buffalord Centiback.jpg|Centiback Rhinosnorus.jpg|Rhinosnorus Rhinoblaster.jpg|Rhinoblaster Rhinix.jpg|Rhinix Arachnofiend.jpg|Arachnofiend Bopp-A-Roo.jpg|Bopp-A-Roo Copyotter.jpg|Copyotter Crabhead.jpg|Crabhead Chimera.jpg|Chimera Cruella Desquid.jpg|Cruella Desquid Dragonflay.jpg|Dragonflay Dizchord.jpg|Dizchord Carden.jpg|Carden Chameliacon.jpg|Chameliacon Lion Tamer Org.jpg|Lion Tamer Org Bullox.jpg|Bullox Stenchy.jpg|Stenchy Rat Monsters.jpg|Rat Monsters Creature.jpg|Creature Cricket Monster.jpg|Cricket Monster Count Nocturne.jpg|Count Nocturne Deadwood.jpg|Deadwood Destructipede.jpg|Destructipede Chunky Chicken.jpg|Chunky Chicken Peckster.jpg|Peckster Soccadillo.jpg|Soccadillo Toady.jpg|Toady Steelix.jpg|Steelix Mog.jpg|Mog Commander Crayfish.jpg|Commander Crayfish Stingerella.jpg|Stingerella Gakko.jpg|Gakko Rantipede.jpg|Rantipede Naja.jpg|Naja Tough Tusks.jpg|Tough Tusk Chin Dragon.jpg|Chin Dragon Clawbster.jpg|Clawbster Clawhammer.jpg|Clawhammer Chillyfish.jpg|Chillyfish Datascammer.jpg|Datascammer Condortron.jpg|Condortron Copybot.jpg|Copybot Blue Face.jpg|Blue Face Coralizer.jpg|Coralizer Crocotox (Blue).jpg|Crocotox (Blue) Crocotox (Red).jpg|Crocotox (Red) Croco D'Vile.jpg|Croco D'Vile Crocovile (In Space).jpg|Crocovile (In Space) Crocovile (Jungle Fury).jpg|Crocovile (Jungle Fury) Virox.jpg|Virox Cobra Incarnate.jpg|Cobra Incarnate Sting King.jpg|Sting King Crustaceo.jpg|Crustaceo Two-Headed Parrot.JPG|Two-Headed Parrot Octophantom.jpg|Octophantom Doubletone.jpg|Doubletone Donkeyvac.jpg|Donkeyvac Drakel.jpg|Drakel Dramole.jpg|Dramole Dynamir.jpg|Dynamir Electropede.jpg|Electropede Elephantitan.jpg|Elephantitan Elestomp.jpg|Elestomp Fearog (In Space).jpg|Fearog (In Space) Fearog (Time Force).jpg|Fearog (Time Force) Fang.jpg|Fang Fatcatfish.jpg|Fatcatfish Fighting Flea.jpg|Fighting Flea Fire Wasp.jpg|Fire Wasp Yuffo.jpg|Yuffo Scaraba.jpg|Scaraba Robogoat.jpg|Robogoat Goatan the Storm Bringer.jpg|Goatan the Storm Bringer Fishface.jpg|Fishface Fox Rinshi.jpg|Fox Rinshi Freezard.jpg|Freezard Frightwing.jpg|Frightwing Giant Sea Creature.jpg|Giant Sea Creature Gold Beaked Monster.jpg|Gold Beaked Monster Trencher.jpg|Trencher Goldwinger.jpg|Goldwinger Oysterizer.jpg|Oysterizer Skelerena.jpg|Skelerena Goo Fish.jpg|Goo Fish Grumble Bee.jpg|Grumble Bee Guitardo.jpg|Guitardo Grinder.jpg|Grinder Hiphopper.jpg|Hiphopper Insectolite.jpg|Insectolite Jellyfish Warrior.jpg|Jellyfish Warrior Lepus.jpg|Lepus Lionizer.jpg|Lionizer Liztwin.jpg|Liztwin Lizwizard.jpg|Lizwizard Lizzinator.jpg|Lizzinator Hamhock.jpg|Hammock Lunatick.jpg|Lunatick Mad Mackerel.jpg|Mad Mackerel Anglerfish Rinshi.jpg|Anglerfish Rinshi Horn.jpg|Horn Horror Bull the 1st.jpg|Horror Bull the 1st Horror Bull the 2nd.jpg|Horror Bull the 2nd Hornitor.jpg|Hornitor Hunghorn.jpg|Hunghorn Hydra Worm.jpg|Hydra Worm Jackal Monster.jpg|Jackal Monster Jail Bird Monster.jpg|Jail Bird Monster Jakarak.jpg|Jakarak Lumitor.jpg|Lumitor Maggots.jpg|Maggots Magic Moustache.jpg|Magic Moustache Mamamite.jpg|Mamamite Manta Menace.jpg|Manta Menace Mantamobile.jpg|Mantamobile Mantevil.jpg|Mantevil Mantis.jpg|Mantis Mantor.jpg|Mantor Mighty Minotaur.jpg|Mighty Minotaur Mechaterpillar.jpg|Mechaterpillar Megalador.jpg|Megalador Mole Nezire.jpg|Mole Nezire Moleman.jpg|Moleman Monkeywi.jpg|Monkeywi Motor Mantis.jpg|Motor Mantis Mr. Ratwell.jpg|Mr. Ratwell Mutantrum.jpg|Mutantrum Mutantrus.jpg|Mutantrus King Sphinx.jpg|King Sphinx Ka-Ching.jpg|Ka-Ching Dreadfeather.jpg|Dreadfeather Osiris.jpg|Osiris Owl Monster.jpg|Owl Monster Pangolin.jpg|Pangolin Pharaoh.jpg|Pharoah Pineoctopus.jpg|Pineoctopus Pirantishead.jpg|Pirantishead Pollinator.jpg|Pollinator Polluticorn.jpg|Polluticorn Porcupongo.jpg|Porcupongo Praying Mantis.jpg|Praying Mantis Primator.jpg|Primator Pudgy Pig.jpg|Pudgy Pig Quadra Org.jpg|Quadra Org Rabbitcon.jpg|Rabbitcon Rammer.jpg|Rammer Rojomon.jpg|Rojomon Ruby Dragon.jpg|Ruby Dragon Rude Elf.jpg|Rude Elf Ruptor.jpg|Ruptor Saliguana.jpg|Saliguana Scorpex.jpg|Scorpex Scorpionic.jpg|Sorpionic Scorpitron.jpg|Scorpitron Screamer.jpg|Screamer Serpicon.jpg|Serpicon Red Shadow Guard 1.jpg|Red Shadow Guard 1 Red Shadow Guard 2.jpg|Red Shadow Guard 2 Shadow Guard Black.jpg|Shadow Guard Black Shadow Guard White.jpg|Shadow Guard White Shark Brothers.jpg|Shark Brothers Sharkjaw.jpg|Sharkjaw Shellshock.jpg|Shellshock Shrieker (Mystic Force).jpg|Shrieker (Mystic Force) Shrinkasect.jpg|Shrinkasect Silver Horns.jpg|Silver Horns Sinister Simian.jpg|Sinister Simian Skeltox.PNG|Skeltox Sky Scrapper.jpg|Sky Scrapper Skortch.jpg|Skortch Slickagon.jpg|Slickagon Slippery Shark.jpg|Slippery Shark Snipster.jpg|Snipster Snizzard.jpg|Snizzard Sonimax.jpg|Sonimax Spidertron.jpg|Spidertron Spydex.jpg|Spydex Squidrose.jpg|Squidrose Rumba Monkey.jpg|Rumba Monkey Spikaka.jpg|Spikaka Stag Beetle.jpg|Stag Beetle Starcog.jpg|Starcog Staroid.jpg|Staroid Starvark.jpg|Starvark Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot.jpg|Subterranean Plutonic Gopher Bot Sucker.jpg|Sucker Super Toxipod.jpg|Super Toxipod Switchbeast.jpg|Switchbeast Tarantabot.jpg|Tarantabot Tentacreep.jpg|Tentacreep Termitetron.jpg|Termitetron Termitus.jpg|Termitus Terramole.jpg|Terramole Terror Toad.jpg|Terror Toad Torch Tiger.jpg|Torch Tiger Toxipod.jpg|Toxipod Trifire.jpg|Trifire Traffic Kitty.jpg|Traffic Kitty Turban Shell.jpg|Turban Shell Turkey Jerk.jpg|Turkey Jerk Turtlecon.jpg|Turtlecon Turtlelini.PNG|Turtlelini Tutenhawken.jpg|Tutenhawken Unidoom.jpg|Unidoom Video Vulture.jpg|Video Vulture Vampirus.jpg|Vampirus Voltage Hog.jpg|Voltage Hog Vulpes.jpg|Vulpes Vulturus.jpg|Vulturus Weaveworm.jpg|Weaveworm Whirnado.jpg|Whirnado Wolfbane.jpg|Wolfbane Wise Wizard.jpg|Wise Wizard Yetiki.jpg|Yetiki Rhino Doubler.jpg|Rhino Doubler Adhesive Cockroach.jpg|Adhesive Cockroach Admiral Buffalo.jpg|Admiral Buffalo akrid.jpg Lizoshina.png|Lizoshina Cat riding motorcycle.png|Cat riding Motorcycle Cicaduzaina.png|Cicaduzaina Clameed.png|Clameed Dark Crab.png|Dark Crab Amoebarugin.png|Amoebarugin Penguetsuborg.jpg|Penguetsuborg Dried Zakennake.png|Dried Zakennake Shaved Ice Serpent.png|Shaved Ice Serpent Dragroundwater.png|Dragroundwater Ant Bazooka.jpg|Ant Bazooka Butterfletsuborg.png|Butterfletsuborg Evil Butterfly.jpg|Evil Butterfly Dragetsuborg.jpg|Dragetsuborg Flaming Oyster.png|Flaming Oyster Frikochogs.PNG|Frikochogs Digital Phoenix.jpg|Digital Phoenix Goatailbox.png|Goatailbox Gorillegatones.gif|Gorillegatones Grasshoppakenna.png|Grasshoppakenna Hoshinagon.png|Hoshinagon Hoshinants.png|Hoshinants Hoshineel.png|Hoshineel Jellyfegatone.gif|Jellyfegatone Jikochant.png|Jikochant Jikocheep.png|Jikocheep Jikochelephant.PNG|Jikochelephant Jikochoctopus.jpg|Jikochoctopus Jikochorilla.png|Jikochorilla Jikocrab.png|Jikocrab Killer Shark.png|Killer Shark Kowainaddle.jpg|Kowainaddle Kowainellyfish.jpg|Kowainellyfish Kowainick Wall.jpg|Kowainick Wall Lobstoshina.png|Lobstoshina Manta Roshina.png|Manta Roshina Merged Instruments Beast.gif|Merged Instrument Beast Monster Puppet.jpg|Monster Puppet Abyss Hammer.jpg|Abyss Hammer Abyss Lasher.jpg|Abyss Lasher Amazonia.jpg|Amazonia Robonez.png|Robonez Birdon.png|Birdon Black Pigeon.jpg|Black Pigeon Armadillong.jpg|Armadillong Bakraken.jpg|Bakraken Bat Man (Kamen Rider).jpg|Bat Man (Kamen Rider) 8C6D4FA8-5145-40C7-BBC9-648C8AA8B355.jpeg Shenzi banzai and ed.jpg Cheetaya and cheetata.jpg Cheetah.jpg Lizard mercenaries.jpeg Jarrah and spiders.jpeg Elephant bird.jpeg TroodonInfobox.jpg Troodon.jpeg Bigbullmoose.jpg Nevar nevar was once a very strong wizard on animaorphus, but kept bragging on his skills and claim he is better than raven, but he was punished and was exiled to nathar mountain, with a ruined face which he has to hide behind a mask, and became the enemy of good and truth, he sends beasts to kill draco,timon and,pumbaa and the penguins, and he has lizards, beasts, metal heads, hooded demons, power ranger villains, zakennas, hoshinas, kowainas, negatones, desertrians, jikochuu, zetsuborgs, uzainas, yokubarus and nakewamekes. Category:Animorphus Category:Realms Category:Kingdom